The Next Step XXX - Story 12 - Amanda and Noah (S6)
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Amanda visits Noah following the Regionals victory. *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 13

Amanda and Noah

Noah's Dressing Room

Season 6 Epilogue

The Next Step had won Regionals. After the disaster of last year, A-Troupe was once again bound for Nationals in the new year. Emotions were running high as the dancers left the stage and returned to their individual dressing rooms. Noah especially was experiencing heightened emotions as it was likely that this would be his final day on A-Troupe. Entering his dressing room, Noah looked into the mirror and removed his top, revealing his muscular chest. Just as Noah was about to remove his lower half of clothing, there was a knock on the door.

Expecting Jacquie, Noah left his top off and opened the door. "Hey Noah", greeted Amanda, Noah's shirtless chest catching her off guard.

"Amanda", cried Noah, awkwardly covering his chest with his hands, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my tourmates", answered Amanda, "and I figured I'd come and pay you a visit". The female dancer reached up and removed Noah's hands from his chest and instead placed them on her large tits. Amanda definitely had the best tits out of all the girls Noah had fucked, and he couldn't resist them. Taking a step forward into Noah's dressing room, Amanda closed the door behind them and locked it. As Noah fondled her tits Amanda leaned forward and the two shared a kiss. It felt like only yesterday since the two had first kissed, their tongues connecting in their mouths as the former couple made out.

Noah's hands left Amanda's tits and instead felt up her large ass. The female dancers hands were on Noah's back, feeling his perfectly formed body for the first time in over a year. Noah's hand slipped into Amanda's underwear and onto her pussy. The former A-Troupe member squirmed as Noah's finger went deeper into her entrance. The two continued to passionately kiss as Noah began to vigorously fuck Amanda with his thick finger.

A groan from the older dancer told Noah what was about to happen and he felt Amanda's juices spurt out of her cunt and around his finger. Noah got to his knees and placed his mouth on Amanda's folds and orally cleaned up the remaining cum that was inside her. Just a few minutes of Noah's tongue inside her provided Amanda with pleasure, making her wonder why she had thought leaving him was a good idea.

Amanda then removed her top and Noah's bottom half of clothing, leaving them fully naked. The male dancer, once again entranced by Amanda's large, tanned tits, did not register her sitting him down on a chair and climbing on top of him. Noah's lips connected with Amanda's tits and began playing with her assets just as his cock entered her pussy. Amanda's pussy was as incredible as he remembered, warm, wet and tight. Noah has been the one to widen her out, but just enough so that he could fit his whole cock in her, while still feeling tight around his dick.

Amanda continued to bounce on Noah's young cock, taking it as deep as she could and then allowing it to almost fully exit her cunt. Noah's cock was unlike any other that she had experienced on tour and Amanda had been craving the male dancer's member for a while now. The two continue fucking each other, the scent of sex and the sound of their body's colliding filling the room. Noah's hands moved down to Amanda's ass, squeezing it as her pussy tightened around his cock.

"Noah", moaned Amanda, "I'm cumming!". The female dancers juices flowed out of her pussy, leaking down Noah's erect dick. Coming out of her organismic haze, Amanda removed herself from Noah's member and got to her knees, ready to finish the way she had started their sexual relationship. Wrapping her hand around her former boyfriends cock, Amanda began to slowly jerk him off, her purple manicured fingers running over it. The tour dancers smooth skin felt heavenly around his dick as Noah reached down and tilted Amanda's head upwards so their eyes could connect.

"I'm almost there Amanda", exclaimed Noah feeling his cum build up in his dick. Noah's breathing increased as Amanda's hand fucked his cock harder and faster. The female dancer then thrust the cock deep into her throat and began deepthroating Noah's manhood, eliciting a sexual moan from him. The member of A-Troupe felt his cock continue to hit the back of Amanda's throat, making her choke. Nevertheless she persisted, even as tears began to leak from her eyes.

Sensing that Noah was on the verge of cumming, Amanda removed her mouth from his cock, allowing Noah to jerk it at his own pace, ready to cover the female dancers face in cum. He could feel Amanda's saliva on his cock and jerking off to the sight of her was a blast from the past. Amanda's smile grew and she stuck her tongue out as cum launched out of Noah's dick, landing on her tongue and her tits. Amanda moved her tongue from the base of Noah's cock to the tip, cleaning it of his seed. She then gathered the load that had hit her tits and swallowed it. Amanda has always loved the taste of Noah's cum, ever since she had first given him a blowjob.

She then got to her feet and stared into her ex-boyfriends eyes, wondering if she should tell him how she felt.

"Noah.." started Amanda, deciding that if she wanted him back, it was now or never, "I…"

"Amanda", interrupted Noah, predicting what the former member of A-Troupe wanted to ask, "you need to leave". Amanda took a step towards the door and grabbed her clothes. She quickly dressed herself and turned to Noah for one last time.

Amanda leaned forward and kissed Noah for one final time, both of them enjoying the others taste. Their tongues connecting, exploring the others mouth, saliva being shared. Noah had one last fondle of Amanda's tits while the woman sampled his chest and took a mental picture of his exquisite cock. The kiss ended and Amanda stepped out into the hallway as Noah made to close the door.

"Goodbye Amanda", said Noah, shutting the door on his old life and ready to take the Next Step in his dance journey.

The End

(Thanks for reading. This story has been consistently requested so I hope this meets expectations. From now on I will only be writing stories based on Seasons 1-5.

On a more serious note it has come to my attention that the pairings in my last two stories have not been entirely legal. Going forward I will be avoiding characters that have a sizeable age gap. I apologies for any offence I may have caused.

As always keep the suggestions and queries coming).

FanboyNerd1


End file.
